in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenny
|status = Alive |hair = Blond (hidden by parka hood) |skin = Pale |weakness = Death itself |abilities = Indefinite Lives|oppress = Galaximus|nemesis = Hat Kid (As Kenny) Professor Chaos (As Mysterion)}} Kenny McCormick is one of the main characters from South Park and a protagonist of the IaLR Series.. He is controlled by . Appearance Usual Outfit Kenny wears an orange parka, orange pants and brown gloves. Almost all of the time, Kenny has his hood on so that only his eyes are seen. Underneath his hood, he has messy blond hair. On occasion, usually when he is scared or crying, he will pull the strings on his hood to make it tighten. Mysterion Mysterion looks very much like a child superhero, as he wears a pair of white underwear briefs over his base suit, which is an off-lavender and has a bright green 'M' on the front of it. Around his waist, there is a plain, thin black belt with a dark grey, standard buckle. Brown boots adorn his feet and olive-green gloves adorn his hands. There is a dark purple cloak that drags on the ground wrapped around his neck and provides a shield for his hair or any defining features. This cloak has a bright green question mark made of some type of sturdy material attached to a spring that juts out from the top of Mysterion's head. Finally, he wears a black half-mask that covers his face from the bridge of the nose up. Personality Kenny, behind the hood, is a well-meaning and a cheerful boy. He is a bit of a foul mouth if you know what he says, but otherwise, he does mean well and means everything he says on paper. As Mysterion, he acts like the embodiment of the anti-hero character archetype. He comes off as more gruff, intense, authoritative and grounded. Most of the time he is calm and calculating, making him an excellent strategist. However, he has little patience and does lash out sometimes if people fail to take him seriously in discussions. Abilities Kenny has indefinite lives due to the fact that his parents drunkenly attended a Cthulhu meeting. So, every time Kenny dies, he will either return to life or come back as if he didn't die. He also has the ability to call upon the immortal phantasm Death, whose touch can instantly kill any living lifeforms. He also has the ability to call upon a swarm of sewer rats to attack his enemies with. As Mysterion, the immortal 4th Grader, he is very skilled in close hand-to-hand combat, with the only person at least rivaling his skill is Professor Chaos. However, he has low health and can be taken down easily with several good blows. Trivia *Even though he keeps the abilities from his Mysterion mindset, he doesn't speak out loud with his hood not muffling him like Mysterion would have done. *This is Bolt's third main character, origins wise. The first is Neptune and the second is Ib. **Out of the three of them, Kenny is the only male character. Category:Males Category:Neutral characters Category:Owned by BoltBlizard Category:Humans Category:Characters